Conventionally, in order to fully bring out the effects of agrochemicals, various surfactants have been used for agrochemical-containing compositions. It is known that: for amino acid-based agrochemicals like a glyphosate salt, which is one of active ingredients most often used particularly as a herbicide, application of a nonionic surfactant or an anionic surfactant commonly used for other agrochemicals is difficult in terms of the compatibility; instead, quaternized or polyoxyethylenated long-chain amines are effective for this purpose. Among amino acid-based agrochemicals such as glyphosate salts, particularly a polyoxyethylenated tallowamine is widely used due to its excellent cost performance. However, since a polyoxyethylenated tallowamine has a very low biodegradability and a strong fish toxicity, its impact on the environment has been a concern in recent years, and a substitute is desired. Thus, JP-A 10-501800, for example, proposes a quaternary salt modified with polyoxyalkylene as an agrochemical efficacy-enhancing agent.
JP-A 9-295901 discloses a liquid agrochemical composition, which contains a water-soluble agrochemical active ingredient, a specific amine compound having an alkylene oxide chain or an acid salt or quaternized product thereof, and a specific amine compound or quaternized compound; and describes a glyphosate salt as the water-soluble agrochemical active ingredient.